More about a boy: He did it for you
by superchiwo
Summary: After 10x12 "About a boy" Dean remain as a teenager 14 years old. Sam wants to get his older "big brother" come back. Dean is tormented by terrible nightmares. Castiel wants to help the two brothers. And Crowley, ... Well, who knows what wants the King of Hell?
1. Chapter 1

Sam turned in his bed, opening his eyes. He paid attention and listened. Yes, muffled sobs and cries were heard from the bedroom of Dean, .. again.  
Unfortunately, the fact that Dean suffered from nightmares was not unusual.  
He always did, though he never confessed it.  
"My older brother always strong and stubborn," Sam thought as he ran his hands over his face in a bid to cleared his mind from sleep.  
But since Dean had become a teenager, his nightmares were more frequent, more vivid. And now it seemed that it cost more to get out of them, and Dean acted as if nothing happened.

Actually it was not unusual now … his brother Dean, who hates "chick-flick" moments, he would desperately embrace Sam to calm down and go back to sleep. To the point that many days, both brothers had woken in his bed together.

But the following morning, Dean blushing when realized that his brother was sleeping beside him, was the only sign of what happened last night.

Dean did not mention the subject. He eluded questions from Sam, and if his brother insisted on knowing that happened in his nightmares, Dean would disappear into his room covering Sam's questions with headphones and music that was too loud in his ears.

Sam had used the Internet for information on the situation, and he had already implemented advices to treat adolescent nightmares:

Sam prevented him from playing games or seeing movies too violent before bedtime (Yes, maybe it was absurd when violence was part of their lives, but he thought it was worth a try). Sam prepared a light dinner, and he gave Dean a glass of warm milk to go to bed.

He had even offered some tranquilizer tea, but neither extortion nor pie had gotten Dean to take it. Dean said the calming tea smelled and tasted like "cat pee".

So Sam thought the next possible step, would be talk to Dean about his bad dreams, before trying to he will see a psychologist. A battle that Sam did not want to fight with him, because he knew that Dean would never agree to go to a psychologist, unless he was bound and gagged, of course.

Sam sat up, leaving his warm bed, and put on his slippers, he put a shirt over the sleep clothes and went to the bedroom of Dean. He opened the door and saw the boy. It was amazing how small and helpless Dean now appeared in his bed. More when he sobbed and writhed, pleading desperately:

"No, no, ... let me. Please no, no ... do not. I have to come back with Sammy, Let go. No, no, ... Sammy is alone. You're hurting me ... No, not that, ..."

Dean waved his arms as if trying to fend off someone or something that had him prisoned. Sam recalled the recent case with stringa and how close they had been Dean of being violated, and how affected Dean had been when Sam had been rescued him. He thought that incident could possibly be causing Dean's nightmares. Not unlikely, something like that could have impacted the boy.

Although, "I have to come back with Sammy",... did not seem to go with what occurred much. But in dreams, things randomly mix ... Anyway he would uncover it.

So now Sam was going to try another tactic.  
Instead of entering in the dark and try to calm Dean softly, hugging him and whispering that it was just a nightmare, that he was there and nothing is happening... until the child was able to return to sleep. Sam turned on the light and he grabbed at Dean hard:

"Dean, Dean wakes up! What's wrong? What's wrong?"

"No, do not touch me! I do not want... No, noooo!" Dean screams even as he continue sleeping while fighting the grip of his brother.  
Sam grabbed stronger.  
"Dean answer me! What's wrong?"  
"That man, .. I do not want ... no,..." Dean was slowly emerging from his dream.  
" ... Sam? ... Sam!"

His face covered with tears, Dean turned him to his brother and he buried his head in Sam's chest. He sobbed quietly. Sam hugged him and stroked his head.  
"What do you dream? What frightens you? Tell me, Dean."  
But Dean just pressed himself harder against him, trying to calm down and gradually his sobs were diminishing.

"You dream with that the sthriga did to you, right?"

"No, it was not the sthriga ... were ... the others."

Dean's voice was shaky and barely audible, and he pressed his face against his brother's chest.  
"Which others, Dean?" Sam sais, finding it strange.  
"Tell me what happened in your dream? Who were they? Were they monsters? ..."

But the boy did not speak again and he did not respond to more questions from Sam. So he gave up, for now. Sam cradled his "little older brother" in his arms until he fell asleep. Carefully he leaned back and tried to return to his bed, but Dean's hand clung tightly to his shirt and the boy protested for the distance to his brother, between dreams. Sam sighed and he resigned to spend another uncomfortable night in the Dean's bed. Sam lay beside his brother, he trying to accommodate his big body in space that was left free, without waking Dean.

Dean turned to him, pressing his body against his brother and moving his arm over him, as if he feared losing the warmth and comfort that the proximity of Sam gave him.

"Yes, it will be a long night," thought Sam "This has to go back to normal."  
Sam did not feel prepared to deal with all this, the caring for his teenage brother, the constantly worry about him.  
It was too much responsibility for him .. Sam needed the "Dean of always" back at his side.

A busy angel had made a quick break to check as his friends were doing it, especially Dean in his new situation of be a teenager,

Castiel saw them sleeping together, and he smiled at the tender image.  
He was about to go back to heaven, when thoughts of Sam slipped into his mind.  
Castiel frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. Something about Sam's thoughts did please the angel. Sam was wrong.  
Castiel decided to return as soon as possible and discuss the matter with Sam.  
He heard voices of his brothers angels who called for him and with a whisper of wings he disappeared.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up with a headache and back ankylosed because he had sleep in an uncomfortable position. He opened his eyes and saw the dark and spiky blond hair of his little brother brushing his chin.

Dean was sleeping peacefully huddled next to him.  
Carefully, Sam loosened the hand of his brother, that still clutching his shirt, and he got out of bed slowly. When he got to stand, stretched his back, bringing his hands to his lower back painfull.  
Well, a new day began for "Daddy Sam," he thought wryly.  
Although this situation would not last long if he could stop it. And Sam had a "trump card" or so he thought ...  
But before all, he needed an analgesic and a coffee ... and a shower, he thought looking at his shirt still wet with tears, snot and drool ... of Dean.  
Sighing, Sam went to the bathroom.

An hour later, Sam was already clean and he had breakfast. So he decided to use his "trump card" and he called Crowley:  
"What do you, Moose?"  
"Good morning to you too, Crowley! How are things going in Hell?"  
"Not very well. Since the treacherous demons that I would questioning, they had escaped. So, I'm still looking for the usurper who wants my throne ... What about the hamster?"  
"Dean? About him I wanted to talk you. I need a spell to return Dean to his real age and I thought the King of Hell would be able to find something to undo the spell of a simple Witch, although I admit that she was very powerful."  
"But why do you want to change him, Moose? The big baby needs his big brother?" King of Hell scoffed.  
"But he is lovely in tiny, Don't you want spoil him rotten?..."  
"Crowley! Can you help me or not?"  
"don't be rude, Moose ... Well, speaking of powerful and evil witches, I have here my mother and her books ... Maybe I can help you out." Crowley mused.  
"Your mother? The King of Hell has a mum?" Sam was amazed at that.  
"Look, forget that. That you like aerating your pathetic private lives, does not mean that everyone want to do the same," the devil was angry.  
"Okay, sorry! ... So, you help me with this problem?"  
"I'll see what I can do ... Now if you'll excuse me, I have some torture to end."  
And he said this, the King of Hell hung.

Sam looked thoughtfully to silent phone. he expected that ask for help from Crowley was not a mistake.  
"Who are you talking to?"  
A young and sleepy voice returned him to reality and Sam turned to see Dean uncombed and barefoot, going to the fridge.  
"Dean, slippers! Do you want to catch a cold?"  
Dean opened the fridge and he poured milk into a bowl and put it in the microwave.  
"Don´t be jerk, Sammy! Now I going for them ... And I asked you a question."  
"Uh! ... Charlie ... Charlie was" lied Sam Dean got the milk from the microwave and, he put in the bowl so many cereals that he get the milk almost overflowing the bowl. He took a spoon from the drawer and he put it on his mouth. He was teetering with milk bowl too full in his hands towards the table. He getting reach it without spilling more that just a few drops.  
"bob aboub wab Charbie?" he asked with the spoon in his mouth.  
He took out the spoon out of his mouth when he came to the table and he sinking it into the bowl and he continued asking.  
"How she is doing with Carla?"  
"Well, they are okay."  
Sam threw a pair of clean socks, Dean grabbed them in the air.  
"At least you put on some socks."  
"Sam, these socks are yours, and your feet are huge as... ships. The socks will be very big for me. And .. I do not want to catch fungi."  
"I don't have fungi. Put them!"  
"Okay, mother hen!"  
Dean sat down and he put Sam's socks. He sighed when he saw that indeed, they were very large .

Dean ate his breakfast of cereal with pleasure, but he noticing the look of Sam about it. The truth is that the cereal is his favorite breakfast now. though his brother had been who had insisted that he eat it to breakfast Dean wondered when he had convinced himself that he preferred a black coffee for breakfast .. surely that was in the epoque in the cereals were the little Sammy's favorite breakfast:  
The damned "Lucky Charms" that Sammy liked so much. And sure than he was not going to eat cereal if he had to save them for his baby brother.  
And too he always wanted to be as his father. The men's breakfast is coffee alone, and he was a man, or at least he wanted to be a man to please his father and protect his brother from he was ... four years old?  
When he finished washing the breakfast things, Dean, without turning around, said to Sam:  
"¡Say me! What you want of me?"  
Sam left his abstraction, actually he was mulling over how to deal the matter with his brother:  
"Hey! What do you mean?"  
" Come on Sammy! You was look at me with bitch´s face all morning ... What goes through that big head of yours?"  
Dean remember that he had a nightmare the past night, and that his brother had consoled him. But he not remember much more. He assumed it was what worried his brother.

"Look, Dean. This situation is not good for anyone. Most nights you have nightmares and you finish hurt in each case."  
"None of that is something that did not happen before, Sammy." Dean laughed "Maybe, but before you were an adult. I did not must take care of you."  
Dean feel hurt. After all, he had cared of Sam his entire life:  
"What do you want that I to do, Sammy?"  
"We must find a cure, and while you should let me help you. You must be honest with me and tell me about your nightmares ... we can go to a psychologist, if necessary."  
Dean shuddered at the word "psychologist". But was worst the idea of telling Sammy the terrors that plague your dreams lately.  
A Dean had taken years for he can bury these experiences.  
he went back to the age when happened that, and the incident with striga seemed to have brought his memories to the surface.  
But what happened years ago it was something that he want not to share with Sam.

"Ok, if so hard is for you the care of me, we will find a solution for I come back to my age. But we must also seek solution to the mark of Cain, or you will get that I will be a murderer instead a teenager."  
"Thanks Dean. I'm glad you understand me."  
Dean felt tears well up in his eyes and before Sam noticed of them, he walked into the bathroom:  
"You said it very clear and I understand it. I'll take a shower and I'll help you with the damn investigation." He said closing the door.  
He leaned against the door and let his tears run silently.  
But Dean not agree. He felt increasingly comfortable in this age.  
After all, life had never left him be a child. He always had to be the adult for Sammy.  
And after he suffered the weight of the brand, he now felt free to laugh, play, ...  
He could enjoy free time, to be with friends ... It's something he valued a lot and made him feeling happy.

But Sam's happiness was more important and obviously, he was not happy with having to care to him.  
Although he had enjoyed caring for his "Sammy". He could not demand that his brother do the same.  
And Dean would not be a burden to Sammy, ever.  
He let the hot water fell hard on his body washing his tears and his disappointments.

Rowena slipped into the room of which her innocent Fergus just leave .  
If he believed for being the King of Hell could "play" with her books and ingredients, and get away with it, he was mistaken.  
Rowena waved his red hair and smiled to herself.

To be continued ...


	3. Chapter 3

The day passes slowly for Dean. If he had never been enthusiastic about the research, now, the low ability to concentrate of his youth did not help him to focus on the texts.  
Also, he was worried about falling back under the power of the Mark.  
That would be terrible. Dean did not want to remember murderers and violent impulses he had caused by the Mark. And he also wanted to think about the pain and suffering that his fight against the Mark had made him suffer.  
He did not spoke to Sam along all morning.  
Actually, he not want to answer any more questions about his nightmares, neither he wanted to hear his brother say the hassles that bear a teenager was causing to him.  
Sam wanted to his adult brother, so Dean will try to be everything adult he could.  
He thought Jimmy, his newfound best friend, and how he would feel when Dean disappeared.  
Rather, the Dean that he had known. He will can hurt to Jimmy. This had not been his intention ... but it seems that always he get damage to people that he love.  
Dean wondered how he even dared to dream of having a friend. He should know that it was impossible for him.  
But Sam was "his Sammy", and he was the most important person for him.

He consoled thinking that Cas and Charlie was still at his side and they would remain friends.  
Although, Cas was very busy with the problems of Heaven, more now that Metatron had gotten free.  
And Charlie ... Really, since she started dating Carla and she began teaching computer science at the High School (Dean was convinced that she was turning students into perfect hackers), she had not long time to be with the Winchester brothers.  
Sam returned from the kitchen with great salads and chicken for both. "Damn his obsession with green stuff!" Dean thought. But today he did not want to argue with Sam, so he ate everything without question. Even he did not ask cake for dessert.  
"If this is not that I behave like an adult, I do not know it is," Dean complained.  
"Damn! I could eat rabbit food everyday, if that would convince Sam to accept me with this age"  
Sam watched as his brother chewed his lettuce with resignation, without a single complaint.  
He felt strangely sad because he don't hear the usual critical comments from his brother about their food choices.  
Dean doing that Sam said without a complaint was weird. It was so unlike Dean normally used to do, that Sam wondered if his baby brother was feeling well.

Sam believed to have convinced him to return to his age this morning. That would be good for everyone, at least he thinks so, this is the better solution for both.  
But seeing Dean eating so silent, he wondered if his brother was really agree with it.  
Sam recognized that his brother did not seem long time ago as happy as he was now, since he was 14 years old. But he also recalled the terrible nightmares that plagued los sueños de Dean each night, and he decided to give back to him to his true age was best for everyone.

"Dean, I have the solution for you to come to adulthood without recovering the Mark." Sam told him in an attempt to cheer to the boy.  
"Yes?"  
"Really, it is absurdly simple, only is to achieve a spell or spell that return to you at the previous moment you got the Mark of Cain."  
Not very lively, Dean said "Yeah! ... like in the movie Back to the Future. We don't have a time machine, Sammy."  
"I think that can do, it is possible. You do not must lose hope."  
Dean declined to answer that.

Sam noticed vibrate his cell phone: Crowley's message.  
"I have it, Moose. See you in the dungeon "  
Sam smiled, for once the King of Hell seemed genuinely want to help. Well, he owed it to them.  
After all, he was the guilty that Dean had acquired the Mark of Cain to kill Abaddon, that was enemy of Crowley.  
Besides, they had just discovered that he had traitors among his demons.  
Sam got up muttering:  
"Be right back"  
And he went to bunker's dungeon to meet with Crowley.

An burdened angel, could rest for a moment. His followers angels did not stop to go to him, with information about Metatron's finding or with requests to him of indications of what they must do.  
He sighed and flopped on the armchair the office, what once had been the office of the Scribe of God.  
He had not been able to take out of his head the situation of Sam and Dean and he wanted to talk seriously with Sam about it.  
He knew all about Dean, though he continued surprising him many times.  
But he had reconstructed to him atom by atom and he knew that Dean had not had a real childhood and youth.  
He knew that Dean had an emotional deprivation and an adolescence traumatic. He believed that Dean needed to relive so fundamental stage to human development. After all, he had been through that stage without that he had nothing more but suffering and abandonment.  
He needed someone to play the fatherly role that did not demand him perfection neither a maturity that was not logical to his age, Someone who will not impose responsibilities him that were excessive for his young shoulders.  
A father to let him to do normal things of his age and he was beside him to be a support in his youth.  
He would tell this things to Sam.  
He will remember to Sam as Dean had played that fatherly role with him. As he did everything possible for Sam could have a adolescence, more or less normal.  
Castiel was sure Sam would reconsider the issue and he will not put pressure on Dean to return to his real age.  
The angel knew Dean would do what Sam wanted, he would not think of himself if he felt that he was harming his brother.  
He believed that Sam would end accepting the role of "father" of his brother, that the fate had placed him.  
He did not doubt the love that the two brothers professed each other.  
Castiel was ready to help in any way necessary.  
He had failed to Clarie, he reproached himself bitterly, but he will no fail to Dean.  
Tonight, when he will sense that Dean sleeps, he will escape for a while from heaven that was a hustle in these days, and he will have a long and quiet conversation with Sam.  
Yes, everything will go well.

"Crowley?"  
"Do you say that I am not effective." Crowley said, savoring a sip of good whiskey.  
Sam wondered if the King of Hell really always was drinking whiskey or he brought it as part of their "scenic setting".  
"Here it is."  
Crowley handed Sam a cut glass bottle with a liquid shiny green. It's wrapped in a few scrolls, which were written with what looked like spells.  
Sam took it with some apprehension.  
"Will it work? can I trust to you, Crowley?"  
"Nice way to say thank you, Moose ... Of course it will work. You're talking to me, boy! With the King of Hell, Son of a Witch. Remember you?" Crowley said offended.

"Yeah, sorry. But not the first time you do something that screws us."

"Do not be the last. Although I do not mind that the hamster remains in Hamtaro's mode. You know I'm not interested that he retrieves the Mark. Once finished with Abaddon, It is no more than a risk for me. So, be quiet, you can make that he back to the moment before receiving the Mark. "  
"How does this thing work?"  
"Not that it's an enjoyable process but it is simple, even for you. Say the first spell while the hapless is drinking it, in this case Dean. The dude falls into a kind of febrile coma, where he relives his most remarkable and terrible moments of every age.  
Each hour is as a year, every year a horrible memory. When you will think he will be in the right age, you recite the second spell and you do this drawing on your skin with a sharp object. "  
Crowley explained pointing to a drawing that was on the parchment.

"At that time he is fixed at that age, stopping the process. The drawing must leave a scar and be on a place where from flowing a major blood vessel, such as the wrist or neck. If it are not get scar the process can continue as heal the wound. So you tighten with eager, Moose. Ah! And then, the unfortunate vomits up his guts to get rid of the rest of poison, which is good. More he vomits is better. And that's it. Easy as thieve a cake of a child! ... which is what you gonna do, actually."  
"Fuck Crowley! Do not you could get any better? Sam was frightened.  
"Sure Moose! You had said and I would have given you cough drops with orange flavor. Do you think that the Black Magic comes in chewable tablets?"

Crowley growled.  
"This is all there is."  
And with another grunt he disappeared.

Crowley appeared on his throne and he saw his mother, he huffed and he finished his drink in one gulp.  
Rowena came wearing a charming smirk.  
"Where was my little Fergus?" She said pinching the cheek of the demon, who pulled away.  
"I guess you're looking for traitors who escaped. You know I'm hoping we have them in our hands. As your mother, I can not wait to make them pay for wanting to prejudice the Interests of my son."  
"Of course, Mother. The traitors will soon be in our power." Crowley lied.  
"As you know, you keep your eyes to what is happening around you. Someone must helped them to escape."  
"I always keep my eyes watching around me. I'm taking care of your interests, Fergus. Like every mother does."  
She said while she left the Throne Salon. Rowena walked proud and confident.  
"And I just finished your friendship with those hunters, Winchester. And I get revenge to them. How sweet revenge! ".  
When she closed the door behind her, the Witch could not help laughing.

To be continued ...


	4. Chapter 4

Sam stands there, paralyzed in the dungeon, with the bottle full of glittering green liquid in his hand. The bottle was strangely cold, almost frozen so to do hurt your fingers if he hold it for a while. However, it contrasts with the dense, oily liquid appearance.  
Sam doubted to do. He quickly calculated that Dean will need nearly twenty hours of suffering to reach the desired age, more the time to recover him from the effects of the poison.  
He could not cheat Dean. he would have to tell him what was going to happen.  
Not was that Dean would have never lied not for "his own good", but he would not do it.  
He thought that the sacrifice would be worth in the long run, when he see himself strong and self-sufficient again. But it should decide the Dean himself. He put in the bottle in his shirt pocket and went to the library, where he had left Dean.  
larga, cuando se viera otra vez fuerte y autosuficiente. Pero debía decidirlo el propio Dean.

He found Dean sound asleep with his head on a book, boredom or fatigue of the bad nights plagued by nightmares had been more strong than him and had fallen asleep. Further, teenagers need more sleep than adults. Sam remembered reading it, an effect of growth and hormonal instability.  
He debated waking him or not. And finally, he decided to let him sleep a little.  
He left the bottle and instructions on the big table in the library of men of letters.  
He put his shirt on Dean, so he did not stay cold. Sam went to the kitchen to prepare some dinner for them, while he snorting for the concern over it was better to do.  
Sam did not know if Dean should eat something, as magical cocktail was not good for the stomach. But as he will not separate of the side of Dean during the time that él remains in coma, he should force himself to eat something and leave brewed coffee for get to stay awake during the long time of the Dean's illness.  
He decided to prepare something to eat for Dean too, in the event that he decided not to drink the spell . Sam thought that the best option was that they will use the magic drink.  
But the process was too hard and he would leave Dean decide, but perhaps the used its puppy eyes a little.

Sam was hitting an unwilling bite of his sandwich when Castiel made his appearance.  
He had felt that Dean was sleeping and he was going to avail this moment, for to talk to Sam about Dean. He wanted to give his opinion over the subject to Sam.  
Castiel appeared so suddenly that Sam, that was lost in his own thoughts, he could not help but startled.  
"Castiel. Please, you do not show up so suddenly."  
"Sam, I need to talk to you."  
"Are there problems in heaven?" Sam asked "No in Heaven. There are problems here. I heard your thoughts ."  
"That sounds terrible. You cannot get into the heads of the people. It's an intrusion."  
"Sorry. It was not intentional. But I'm glad I did because you're going to make a mistake."  
"What do you mean?" Sam began to get irritated.  
"You must not force Dean to leave his adolescence."  
"I think that's not your decision." Sam replied curtly.  
"Sam, I pull your brother from the perdition, I rebuilt his body and his mind."  
"You mean you know him better than me? What do you know what is best for him that I know it?" Sam was really angry.  
"Yes."The angel answered with his usual lack of empathy.  
"Look, Castiel. You're a good friend. But Dean and I are brothers. You're get into something that none of your business."  
"Everything that affects Dean is my business. Your brother had lost those years of adolescence for taking care and protecting you."  
"You want to say me it's my fault." Sam was no longer able keep his voice low.  
"Now I have to pay for it and take care of a teenager, assuming a responsibility that I do not want. My childhood wasn't wonderful neither, Castiel. I can not bear this ..."

Castiel interrupted by placing two fingers on his forehead.  
"What I mean is this."  
The images began to fill Sam's head.

Dean still dazed, lifted his head from book. He could hear voices in the kitchen. He stretched like a cat, opening his mouth and running his hand over his face. he stood up with the intention of going to the kitchen to see who was.  
But he only walk a few steps when the voices grew louder, so Dean could hear to Sam that speak very loudly and angry.  
He stood still upon hearing the words of Sam.  
He came back to where he was before, while his brother's words was resonating in his head:  
"... care of a teenager ... I do not want that responsibility, ..., I can not bear to Dean ... Dean is a burden for me ..."  
Dean dropped back onto the chair and big tears came out of his green eyes.  
When he wiped his eyes with his hand to clear his vision, and caught his attention a bottle that shines in bright green . He got up and grabbed the bottle surprising him its icy touch.  
Dean unwrapped the papers around the bottle and he read what it seemed instructions.  
He soon realized that it was the spell that Sam wanted so badly, which would restore to him to adulthood.  
He recognized the letter of Crowley and he was grieved that his brother had tried with the demon behind to him.  
He stared at the bottle. "Well Sammy, I'm not going to make things difficult. It is very clear what you want ". He uncapped the bottle and twisted his nose at his nauseating smell.

Sam was seen in 10 years. Dean prepared his birthday. As always his father was not there and money was tight, but Dean appeared with a cake and a gift.  
The lay in the arms of his brother:  
"Thank you, Dean! How did you get the money?"  
"You do not worry about it, Sammy. Happy birthday little brother! Let's put the candles so you can blow them and open your gift!"  
He saw himself getting out of school and into the arms of his brother, crying because bullies had thrown him to the ground and broken his backpack. Dean consoled him and took him home. when Sam did his homework, Dean left. When he returned he had a black eye, but he was smiling.  
"Solved Sammy! They will not bother to you again."  
Sam ran to embrace him. "Thank you, Dean! You're the best brother in the world."  
He saw Dean going to parent meetings, clapping his football team, get standing up and cheering to him in the function of theater, ...  
He watched as Dean had dinner, cleaning the house, preparing the weapons of his father, ... While he was doing homework, preparing his exams or went to the movies or birthday with friends, ...  
He saw to Dean, with shattered shoes, go to a second hand store. He bought a backpack and shoes for Sam, he looked sadly shoes for him but turned to leave them in their place.  
Finally, he saw to Dean washing dishes in a crappy restaurant, he sneaking into seedy bars for betting in the pool. He watched as Dean sometimes getting ejected badly to the establishment. Or as the players, who did not accept to be plucked by a boy, beaten him and took away him the money he had won ...  
Sam saw to Dean in dark corners, behind hostess clubs, waiting ..  
He saw men coming close to Dean and as they exchanged four phrases with him and Dean put inside his pocket some money that they give him, and so he accompanied to them ...

Castiel removed his fingers from Sam's forehead, and Sam bent like to throw up, breathing hard.  
"Sorry Sam, but you did not want to hear me. And that's just what he did for you when he was 14 years old. I can show you more if you want. What he did for you when he was 9 years old, at 16 years, ... But this is what you wanted to say you when I told you that Dean lost those years for you. He did not do it for your fault ... he did it for love of you. "  
Sam leaned against the kitchen table to help get straightened himself Little by little, he managed to calm down, but more memories came to his mind: Fireworks of July 4, his escape to Flagstaff, his discussions with his father and Dean always doing peacemaker, paying the piper, ...  
He rubbed his face.

"How I can be so selfish!" Sam lamented "That's not, Sam. Only you did not realize what it meant all that to your brother. Dean seemed happy and carefree at the time. But it was only a mask, and he really suffered and felt very lonely in those years. For this I wanted to talk to you, so you give him the opportunity to really get a youthhood, growing up under the care and protection of people who love you and care about him, so he can enjoy the years of young that he lost. If he wants it, of course. "

"Cas, I promise! We will tell us Dean over a possible solution. But if he wants to stay in his 14 years old, then I willingly assumed care of him. I will give him, everything that he could not have then."  
Cas put his hand on Sam's shoulder:  
"I'll be here for you. Count on me."  
Sam hugged his friend:  
"Thank you, thank you!"

When they separated after the long hug, Sam dried his eyes wet with tears, and taking dinner he had prepared for Dean. He said to the angel:  
"Come, Cas! You come with me to the library. Dean should have dinner and go to bed. Tomorrow will be a good day to talk to him and explain that I do not mind that he is a teenager and that I'll, ... we will be delighted to care to him . But today I want to he can relax and have a good time. Today was a hard day for him ... "

To Be Continued...

XXXXXXXXXX

Please, English is not my mother language. Apologies for the mistakes, and I would be very grateful if you are so kind for let me know if you notice some fault. Thank you.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam dropped the dishes with food and they broke on the floor:  
"Dean! Dean! What happened to you?"  
The boy was lying on the ground, shivering with cold and Sam picked him up in his arms. He shaken him gently in attempt to make him react. Dean was cold, but his forehead was boiling, sure should be going up the fever to him.  
Castiel reached down and picked up the bottle of cut crystal and some small scrolls of the floor. He showed them to Sam:  
"What is this Sam?"  
Sam looked horrified the empty bottle and he plunged his head into the chest of the unconscious boy in his arms:

"What have you done, Dean? Damn! It's my fault! What did I, my God? What did I? ..." Cried Sam.  
"Dean, forgive me, forgive me ..."  
Castiel sniffed the bottle and he quickly identified the components of the concoction for their molecules:  
"It's a powerful concoction. I get up to Dean into his room."  
"No, Cas. I will." said the young Winchester, feeling unable to separate from his brother, and lifted him in his arms, he climbing the stairs with him.  
Castiel went behind them, carrying to the bottle while he was reading the scrolls.  
Sam lay to Dean on his bed, and he sat beside the child, holding his hand and stroking his hair. He could feel the icy touch of his hand, and the heat given off his head.  
He did not let a moment of staring at Dean's face, childlike and innocent.  
Dean moaned in his sleep and his expression was one of fear and pain.

"Sam ... Sam ... Sam!" Castiel shouted to get him out of his mental block.  
"What do we do? As I see the spell must act many hours to return Dean to his real age. He may not have taken the potion more than a few minutes ago. We must stop it? Or, we let it continue?."  
Sam meditate few seconds:  
"I cannot help acting the potion without I knowing if Dean really wanted this. We have to stop the spell and I have to talk to him. I have to tell him that I love him. Is the same that he have an age or other age. Then he will decide what is best for himself. "  
Dean gave a chilling scream and he began to thrash on his bed.  
"I can not let him pass by this if he does not want." Sam lamented.

Castiel came beside Sam and showed him the scroll:  
"Then, the sooner we start the better. The symbol you have to carve into his skin is very similar to Celtic triskele. They are three lines that curve at the ends and coming together in the center. And this is the spell that we have to pronounce. Is not that? "  
"Yes. At that moment the progress of time will stop and he will wake him. He should vomit the potion that his body had not assimilated and he will recover." ·  
"Well, let's do it."

Dean was wandering through a dark alley on his way home. It was late and Sammy was alone.  
His last client was a son of a bitch and he wanted to get more of him, than they had agreed. After a struggle with him, Dean had gotten putting a strong kick to his balls and he escaped.  
Dean clenched his thin jacket around, shivering. He put his hand into his pocket and he touched the money. The night was tough but he believed he had achieved enough money to last until his father come back. And to pay the school excursion that Sammy wanted to go so much.  
With a bit of luck, he would not have to go back to do this at some of time.  
Dean picked up his pace, he was eager to get home, or to their motel room more exactly.  
He wanted to tell Sammy that he could go on the excursion. Dean could imagine the brightness of the eyes of his little brother, his joy and the manner that he would embrace him.  
Those moments with sammy will compensate him for the acts denigrating he had do to those men. He wiped his mouth with his sleeve, as if he could get rid of the taste.  
It was really late, and his brother would be alone and worried, he will ask him where he had been. And Dean, as always, will tell him that he had a meet with a girl from his school. He will presume exaggerating about it to Sam, telling just how beautiful and delicious that she was. Until that Sammy will say to him " You are really gross" and he will ask him to shut up. Dean smiled at his thoughts.  
Suddenly, he saw two men that appear at the exit of the alley coming toward him. They seemed villains and Dean went back around himself looking for escape of them. Only to fall into the grips of other two men. Dean recognized one of them, he was the client son of bitch of before. Dean squirmed into their hands and yelled trying to escape to them.

Sam's hand trembled while was holding a sharp knife, disinfected and ready to cut the skin of the wrist of his brother. When Dean began to struggle very hard, shouting insults and begging to to let him go ...  
As in his nightmares, Sam recalled. But now looked even more vivid. Dean seemed to be reviving in detail what had happened, and physically feel the strokes, ...  
He seemed to be fighting with someone. Dean's nose began to bleed as if someone had punched him.  
It was so real that Sam thought he was witnessing as some invisible person beat his brother without him being able to do anything about it.  
Dean did not reacted neither to Sam's voice nor with his touch, he was completely absorbed by his nightmare.  
"Come on Sam! You have to do."  
"I cannot ... I cannot. He moves too, and seems to suffer much, .." Sam looked at Cas with watery eyes.

"I'll do it Sam. You have Dean of his shoulders tightly."  
Sam did so, and Cas gripped Dean's arm and he traced accurately drawing, cutting on the child's wrist .. He apparently seemed not to be impressed by the blood that was rising from the wound, and while, he recited the words of the spell. When he finished, he tied a clean cloth to the wound wrist of the boy carefully.  
"This is done!"  
Both, Sam and Cas, let go to Dean and they waited for him to wake up. They ready to help him if he suffered from vomiting that they expected. They waited worried and anxiously ...

Dean could not fight anymore. The men had dragged him to a dingy abandoned warehouse and they had beaten him, while they insulted him.  
The man whom the child had run away before, took his face, squeezing his cheeks hard:  
"You see, little slut, This is passing for refusing to obey. You didn't wanted a dish? Now you have four dishes."  
he laughed while he was chorused by their peers.  
"Is not it true, friends? Let us show the sluty how do it a real man!"  
" No, Sammy is alone! Let me go, please. I have to go with Sammy ..."  
The men was clamped to Dean on the floor, he felt his pants down brutally at a stretch, and as many hands grabbed him and touched him everywhere, ...  
"Sammy, Sammy ..." Dean muttered powerless. He was defeated already.

Dean stood still as subject by unseen forces. From the nothing had appeared bruises and wounds on his body. Sam and Castiel looked at him hypnotized:  
"Don't wake up, don't wake up ... What can be wrong?" Sam was desperate, tearing his hair long.  
"What happens? Certainly he is reliving something horrible to him." Castiel asked.  
"I'm not entirely sure. But sincerely I hope that isn't it that seems."  
"Sammy, sammy ... Saammy ..." They heard sobbing weakly Dean, his body was viciously shaken by an intangible force.

Sam picked up the phone. This rang twice before someone answered it:  
"Crowley, I'll kill you! You son of a bitch!"  
"What education! Don't washed your mouth with soap daddy?"  
"I'm not for jokes. Don't work your spell, Dean don't wake up... What have you done?"  
"Hey, calm down Moose! What does not work? The spell? That's impossible, I'm not any amateur."

Castiel was smelling the bottle and he interrupted to Sam:  
"Ask him what were the ingredients."  
"What?"  
"The ingredients, Sam. Ask for them to Crowley."  
So it did Sam. He putting the cell phone on speaker for Cas can hear also.  
"That's everything?"  
"According to Crowley, yes."  
"Here is one more ingredient: A bile acid, C24H40O4, probably from some kind of lizard."  
he returned to smell the bottle.  
"A lizard scorpion surely."  
"What do you say foolish angel? I had not used it." The devil was angry.  
"Well here it is, without doubt. The important thing is that the consequences of this ingredient in the potion."  
"The important thing is that I have a traitor in front of my nose! Nobody play with me!  
Shouted a furious Crowley.

"Shut up, Crowley!" Sam stopped him.  
"and tell us how this ingredient affects the spell."  
"... Well, Obviously Dean will not advance in age, as was the target. He will remain in his nightmare of fourteen years of age, hour after hour, and when the poison is fully consumed, he will die."  
"No, no! We must wake him ... Damn! How we can wake up to him, Crowley?"  
"Wait I will read my quick guide to solving manipulated spells ... Oh, sorry Moose! ... There is no such guide!"  
"How long do we have until the poison is totally consumed?"  
Castiel, outwardly calm, asked Crowley "Thirty hours? Maybe just twenty-eight? Over there goes the thing. I calculate the amount for an advance of age about twenty years and let potion left over to wake him without all the concoction was consumed."  
"You call us with what you have, Crowley! We have to wake him as soon as we can."

Sam hung up and looked desperate to angel.  
"Stay with him. I'll bring to you the notebook so you can start investigating. we'll find a way. Don't worry, Sam."  
Castiel tries to tranquilize him and left the room.  
Sam looked sadly at his brother, who now seemed to be curled in on itself, with a sadly and miserable appearance

The men left the warehouse, they had pleased their lusty desires.  
The man who had been his client, after taking money from Dean, said goodbye him with a kick in the stomach. Dean did not move, as insensitive to everything.  
"Why pay when you can have free bitch? Fuck, here is enough money! Of course, live well, slutty. A few hours and you earn more than me."  
he said, waving the money.  
"But today, your earnings are mine."  
The wicked man walked away with a laugh.  
Dean finally left alone, without the strength to sit up, she curled up over himself, embracing his legs and slowly swaying himself. The whole body aches him, he felt the blood and other substances slipping between his legs.  
And he wept, ... silently wept.

To Be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Dean crawls toward the wall and leaning into it, he got seated. He took deep breaths and tried to calm down. He had to return to the motel: Sammy had not dined, he would be worried, scared, ...  
Dean was recomposed clothes as best he could and stood leaning against the wall. He was sore but could walk, even if he was unstable.  
He had to Sammy, being with him made it all better. He needed his Sammy, and take a shower if a long, hot shower too damn help.  
Of course Sammy could not know anything about what had happened. But Dean was good making excuses: he was meeting with a hottie girl of the school and had gotten into a fight with her boyfriend and his friends. It will be a credible explanation. Sam will chide him for getting into fights, and for dating a girl with a boyfriend.  
He managed a sad smile "Sammy, always so honest and so peaceful. Such very good boy. "

Dean gathered strength from weakness and he left out of the warehouse, determined to return with his brother The men were not in sight, he tried to orientate to know which direction to take ... and advanced a few steps.  
Suddenly, the warehouse was not behind .  
... Dean wandered down a dark alley way home. It was late and Sammy was alone. The last client was a bastard and él wanted more of what they had agreed. After he struggle with him, Dean could gave him a sharp kick to his balls and he could escape.  
Dean clenched his thin jacket around himself, shivering ...

Sam looked at his watch. It had been over an hour and he had found nothing to help Dean.  
Castiel was preparing a strong brew to induce vomiting, with which they hoped Dean rid of the poison. At least if he vomited the potion, the child will not die.  
But get him to wake up was another matter. And Sam was working on solve it, without success for the moment.  
Castiel came up with a kind of sickening smell infusion. Also he brought a container to collect the vomiting, towels and a funnel.  
"Any progress?"  
"In the research anything at all."  
Sam replied and added.  
"But at least Dean seems calmer now. I don't know where in your nightmare is he now, but al least it does not seem so bad."  
Castiel touched with his fingers on the child's forehead:  
"He walks down an alley, is night. Is winter. He thinks will go back to you and the joy that you have to know that you are able to go on a excursion."  
The angel explained to Sam.

"We must use this time that he is quiet to give him the infusion that you have prepared. What ingredients you used?"  
"Ipecacuana, copper sulfate and salt. It is important that the infusion is lukewarm so that the effect will be greater."  
"Why have you brought the funnel?"  
"I thought if Dean was not able to swallow on his own, we could supply the emetic with the funnel."  
"Phew! I hope that will be not necessary. I'm going to held up him to be straight and you will attempt that he will drink it."  
Sam sat at the bedside of Dean and he keep the boy, with the back of Dean supported in his chest.  
The child allowed to do to him. At this moment, he was flaccid as like a rag doll, and Sam had to hold his head.  
"We are ready."  
Castiel held the cup to the mouth of Dean, tilting the cup gently so that the liquid can fall slowly in his mouth. But Dean did not respond at all, and the drink ran down both sides of his mouth.  
"He no able to swallow, Sam. We'll have to use the funnel and introduce directly the remedy in his throat."  
"Cannot happen us anything right?"  
Sam despaired.  
"All right! How I place Dean?"  
"Tilt his head back and you holds his mouth open. I will try to introduce it without damaging his throat."  
Sam did as instructed the angel, and soon Dean had the remedy inside his digestive tract. Castiel carefully removed the funnel.

"How long does it take effect?"  
"It should be fast." Castiel replied.  
At the time, Dean bent over himself and he started vomiting on himself and Sam.  
"It's fast, actually."  
Sam said, taking the container that Cas handed him. He placed Dean on his side so he will not choke, and he maintained his head on the container.  
Dean had other more retching and more greenish liquid came out of his mouth.  
Castiel cleaned to Dean and Sam with a towel as much as he could.

Dean had his pale face, his blue lips and sweaty forehead.  
He wore over an hour throwing up while he was writhing in the arms of Sam and Castiel, as he relives his nightmare again ..  
Everyone seemed exhausted, the room smelled vomit and to disgusting and sickening green liquid.  
When Sam was despaired of this will finalize never. Dean was loosened into his arms and he expelled a last trickle of contents of his stomach, now it completely empty.  
Sam waited a few more minutes still holding Dean in his arms.

"I think he's finally has finished." Sam said with relief.  
"I think so. Now he seems quieter. Though obviously he is sad. He's releasing water through his eyes."  
Cas said, already an expert on human emotions.  
"Obviously Cas. Why you not fill the bathtub? We can not have to him as he is now and I'm not much better ... Neither your raincoat."  
"OK."  
Cas said, taking off his raincoat and he headed to the bathroom.  
He filled the bath and he checked that temperature was 99.5 °F with his finger. Not too hot water because it was not good for the feverish state of Dean.  
Then he went to tell Sam, who had already undressed to Dean and had wrapped him in a towel.  
Castiel took the child affectionately, as if he carry a treasure, and he went to the bathroom. He carefully put him into the water.  
Dean began to cradle himself in the bathtub and he wept very quietly.  
Cas washed him gently while he hummed an Enochian hymn about the love.  
Dean seemed to calm something while he heard the soothing Cas's voice and he feel the heartwarming touch of Cas's hands.

"Take Dean to my dorm, please Cas"  
Sam said.  
"This bedroom looks like a version of the girl's room the movie The Exorcist."

Castiel took the child to Sam's bedroom. The angel covered with the bedding to Dean.  
He sat down to watch his sleep. The poison has been expelled, and he believed that his life wasn't in danger immediately.  
But, What solution it was if they were not able to wake him? This only would lengthen his agony. Dean, unable to be feeding and suffering nightmares almost real continuously. Dean will go slowly losing his strength until ... he die.  
They only had just extended the deadline for his death, if they will not wake to him.

The angel knew that Dean hated that he get into his mind, but it was a lesser evil if it managed to save him.  
Dean possibly be angry with him, but he would end up forgiving him ...  
Dean always end up forgiving those who hurted to him.  
And this was for the good of Dean. If he knew what was going on in his mind, it could give him a clue how to wake him.  
While Sam was cleaning himself, the angel touched with two fingers on the child's forehead and he began to contemplate his dream:  
"Suddenly, Dean saw two men at the end of the alley, he turned for run away from them when two other men grabbed him. Dean began to fight and insulate them, he begged they that let him go free ... The men laughed and beat to him ... "

Cas watched in amazement and horror what was happening, and he could also hear the thoughts that banging into the child head. The angel shuddered at the images reproduced in his mind, his eyes began to get wet and his heart began to galloped in his chest ... But his hand, whose fingers continued resting on the forehead of Dean, they remained firm.

Sam had finished drying himself and he was starting to get dressed in the bathroom. When he felt someone behind him. He turned behind covering himself with a towel:  
"Crowley! Damn! Now you're going to copy the Castiel's custom to appear right next to one suddenly at the most inappropriate moments? ..."

To be continued ...


	7. Chapter 7

Crowley was offended:  
"Please! Do not compare me to the sanctimonious feathered and do not be conceited, Moose! I have not come to see your charms. I came to know if the Hamster was fine."  
"Dean didn't wake up yet and we have no idea how to get it."  
Sam responded angrily.  
"I hope you come with a solution, because this was your fault."  
"You are an ungrateful! Someone manipulated the potion and I should be looking for the guilty, instead of wasting my valuable time with you!"  
Shout the King of Hell.  
"You said it would work!"  
"If you had not bent on to force your brother to return to his age, this would not have happened!"  
The shouting of both going grew louder. Sam and Crowley seem to go to throw each of the other's throats, when Castiel opened the door of the bathroom suddenly:  
"The root of dream! We need the African roots of dream."  
"What says the stupid angel?"  
"Shut up, Crowley! Cas, explain it."  
Castiel low his head, he seemed sad and ashamed:  
"I have seen the dream of Dean, is, ... is a terrible dream."  
Castiel looked up to Sam with watery eyes.  
"It's like a loop, everything happens again and again. And Dean's greatest desire is to return with Sammy. Together with you, Sam. But he does not get doing it.  
"You mean if we get Dean will be with me, ... next to Sammy. We will break the loop and he will wake up."  
"Yes, I think so." Said Castiel "We do not lose anything by trying." Sam decided.  
"But we have any roots of dreams in the bunker. And it's not easy to get. At least here, in Africa is abundant."  
"I'll get it."  
Castiel offered.  
"I think, although I'm not in a hundred percent of my powers, in a couple of hours I will bring."  
"But you are saying that Dean are suffering because a terrible nightmare. Do not, Castiel?"  
Sam said it worried.  
"A couple of hours more and he will revive again two times all what happened. Every time he suffered the nightmare, he seems more wounded and exhausted."  
Sam lamented.  
"Sorry. I can not be faster, Sam. I assure you that I will give me all the hurry as possible."  
Crowley snapped his fingers and appeared in his hand a bottle with a yellowish liquid:  
"Are you interested?"  
"It isn't time to drink whiskey, Crowley."

"Certainly Moose, and I always assumed you're smart, ... It's the damn root of dream!"  
"Give us the root, Crowley!" Sam demanded.  
"Not so fast. I want to make a deal."  
"What you want, Crowley? My soul? Because whatever it will be, I will give it to you ."  
"Your soul is tempting, but I do not want that. I'm more interested in something else."  
"Speak quickly, Crowley." The angel intervened.  
"I want your help to end with the traitors who want to steal me my throne." - The King of Hell demanded.  
"Without any conditions. You are going to do whatever it takes to eliminate this threat for me, under my orders."  
"It's a deal!"  
Sam said, offering his hand.

"No kiss?"  
"Crowley!"  
"Okay, You are killing joy" said the King of Hell shaking his hand.  
"Come on Sam. The nightmare goes on. We have no time to lose." Cas said with urgent.  
"I do not either." Crowley said giving the bottle to them.  
"Good luck with the sleeping beauty!"  
And the demon disappeared.  
Sam and Castiel went to the room where Dean was struggling against invisible attackers, while he begged them to let him go.  
Cas sat on his bed, stroking the child's head as he told Sam what happened in the dream, without many details. But that was enough for Sam was break to mourn, tears of grief and indignation:

"Assholes bastards! ... Give me the root of sleep. I have to stop this."  
"And take him to Sammy." The angel reminded him, handing him a glass with the liquid and a Dean´s hair.  
"Yes, I will do." Sam promised as he is laying down beside Dean.  
"Brother, there I am going ... Do not worry ... I will heeelp youuu..."  
Sam fell deeply asleep, and Castiel covered him with a blanket. The angel stood there. He watching the restless sleep of the brothers, and he prayed to a missing father that everything will do well.

Sam was in a dark alley, in a cold winter night.  
He looked everywhere in search of Dean and of the men who attacked him. He remembers that Cas had spoken of an old warehouse and he headed towards an abandoned building at the far end of the alley.  
As he approached, he heard noises and screams inside. He found that he had his knife and he looked around for something else to attack them. He found a long plank and grabbed it. Carefully, because he wanted to surprise them, he entered the building. He heard laughters and insults directed at his brother and he grit his teeth: "these men would pay dearly for this"  
Hidden behind some boxes, he saw four middle-aged men, strong and tough. Two of them were holding the Dean's arms against to the ground. His brother no longer fought, he only begged that they will let free him for he could go again with Sammy. One of the men who stood beside him kicked strong to Dean.

"Shut up, bitch!"  
And turning to his companions and said:  
"I will do it first, and then you will have time to play with him more later."  
Sam watched in horror to the man who had spoken. He was unbuttoned his pants and stood over his brother.  
With a terrifying howl, Sam left behind boxes brandishing a plank.  
The villains had not time to react.  
Sam hit one on his head and he fell to the ground unconscious. The men holding Dean got up ready to strike, but Sam gyred the plank to both sides and he hit the two men.  
He gave across the face to one man, breaking probably his nose. And he hit the other man in the stomach, causing him to bend from the blow and he felt to his knees. The guy who Sam was almost knocked out, tried to stood up again. But before he could do it, the Winchester had already hit him at the nape returning him on the ground.

Sam looked around himself brandishing the stick wood like a ninja.  
One of the men was still holding his stomach, he still bent and other man had his hands in his face and inter his fingers dripped blood.  
"Go away! Go away from here or I will kill you!" Sam shouted, his eyes filled with rage.  
"And I swear if you approach again to a minor child, I will not forgive your lifes again."

The two men obeyed. They raised their unconscious companion of the ground. They went out of there as fast as his injuries allowed him.

"Where are you going, cowards?" Shout the man who was holding over Dean still.  
"Are you going to let that this guy take off with our prize?"  
Before the man finished speaking, Sam had already his knife in his neck:  
"Damn bastard! I should cut the balls off right now! So that you could never hurt another child again."  
"What child? He's a fucking bitch who sold himself on street corners."  
Sam felt his blood boil and he made a deep gash on the man's face, across the cheek of the damn man.

"Ahhh! What are you doing? Are you crazy?"  
Sam grabbed to him with his arm for his neck. he squeezed his neck and forced him to get up from the top of the child:  
"One more word and I'll kill you." he muttered, while he pressure more on his neck until the man could not breathe.  
When the man seemed about to suffocate, he released to him with a push: "Get out here before I will regret to let you go, monster."  
The rapist ran away, he went between coughs, with his hand covering his injured cheek.

Sam dropped on his knees beside to Dean. The child was crying on the ground:  
"Dee ... Boy. Are you okay? this all finished."  
He tried to calmed him.  
"You are safe."  
Dean looked up at him with a frightened green eyes:  
"Who are you? What do you want from me? ..."  
He asked shakily.

To be Continued.


	8. Chapter 8

"Who are you? What do you want from me?" Dean asked shakily.  
Sam wanted not tell him that he was his little brother who had entered his dream. That was like a fucking mess to explain which only will have to Dean could suspect that he could be something supernatural.  
The effect of sleep's root would not last very long and Sam knew to be essential to break the spell, that Dean would meet him ... not with him, with the Sammy of his dreams.  
The easiest thing that he could do, was that he will invent a believable story and try that the boy will trust him. Dean did not trusted in strangers easily. The teachings of his father and his own experiences had made to Dean very wary of everyone.  
"Easy! I just want to help you."  
"Okay! You have done it already. Thanks! ... Now you let me."

"Have you returned already, dear son?" Rowena greeted him with honeyed voice.  
"Yes, mother. What do you want now?"  
"I just want the best for you always. I've been researching and I found some traitors that you must interrogar. Where had you gone, Fergus? and, Why have you taken a bottle of african dream's root?"  
"It's not your business, mother." Crowley replied dryly. He knew his mother disapproved of his relationship with the Winchesters. He had no desire to argue with her.  
"Sorry, Fergus dear! I know that a boy of your age have needs that he did not want to say to his mother." She told him with an accomplice wink and she pinched his cheek.  
Rowena knew perfectly where his son had gone. Crowley had been with the damn fucking Winchesters again.

"Are there any women among the suspects?" Crowley asked.  
"Yes, there is a demon woman. You commented me that you suspected that there was a bitch trying to take your throne. Maybe your mom have found her for you."  
"Very well, mother. Then I'll go to torture her later. Now let me, I want to rest a while."  
"Sure, Fergus! You rest. I will not disturb you."  
"I need a hair" Rowena thought and smirked.

Castiel continued watching for the restless sleep of the Winchester brothers, when he heard a noise downstairs. He carefully down the steps, he could feel a strange presence ...  
Of a sudden a few books stacked on a shelf fell with a crash, ... Castiel drew his angel sword and he headed there, step by step, slowly ... A black hairy creature jumped suddenly from the bookshelf with a terrible:  
"Meeeooowww!"  
And the animal ran back as crazy to hide under the couch.  
"It is a cat!" Cas was confused. "How did you get in here? Come, come here kitty, ...Cute kitty come with me,..."  
Castiel coaxed, as he approached to the couch, he ducked and put his hand under the sofa.  
"Ahhh!"

Meanwhile, in the room where Sam and Dean slept, an unseen hand tore a lock of hair from the head of Dean, who stirred in his sleep, and an unpleasant laughter echoed off walls of the room.

Sam tried to help Dean up, but the boy refused his help with a gesture, and he leaning against the wall, he stood up and he put his clothes correctly himself:  
"Are you okay? Are not you hurt?"  
"No, everything is peachy." replied the boy. He wiped blood from his nose with his sleeve.  
Sam held out a handkerchief to him:

"Where is Sa ... your family? I'll take you with them."  
"No, thanks. I do not know who you are or what you want, and I will not let you near Sammy."  
"Who is Sammy?" Sam pretended to ignore it.  
"My little brother. But the question is .. Who hells are you?"  
"Me? ..My name is Bruce ... Bruce Wayne ..."  
"Bruce Wayne! The same that Batman? Your name is like Batman's name?" Dean was strange. "I can not believe that."  
"Well ... My parents were fans. You know ..."  
"I know it, guy." Dean said sarcastically. "Of course, Batman ... Thanks. See you! ..."  
Dean turned to go.  
"Wait! Let me go with you. Just a while, ... just for the case that those men could come back again"  
Dean doubted a moment.  
"Okay Batman. Come on! ..."  
Dean walked towards the exit and in a moment he seemed to totter, nearly to fall on the ground ...

"Hey!" Sam said, grabbing him by the arm, "What happens to you?"  
Dean put his hand on his stomach.  
"Actually, I have not eaten much lately ... Do not have a Bat-chocolate?"  
Sam looked into his pockets.  
"No, sorry. But if you want I can buy something for you on the way."  
"And something for Sammy too?"  
"Yeah, sure."  
"All Right."  
They walked in silence for a while. Sam wanted to ask so many things to Dean, but he feared the boy will react closing to him because of his questions.  
"Can I ask you something?"  
"Well ... Can we buy M &amp; M?"  
"Of course! We buy them with peanut, right?"  
"Yes, they are my favorites ...How do you know?" Dean looked him with suspect.  
"They too are my favorite." Sam lied. "How did you get into this mess?"  
"I gave a kick in the balls to one of those bastards."  
"What were you doing so late in place like that and with that company? You're just a kid."  
"I'm not a child." Dean protested. "And I have to take care of my little brother."  
"Your father should do it, not you."  
"Sammy is my responsibility."

"And do you think your brother would like that you to do that?"

"Sammy does not know it and he will never know it." Dean looked him threatening.  
"Look, there's an open shop."  
Sam let to Dean fill the basket with all that he wanted. He was not surprised, but could not avoid getting emotional, seeing that he included cereals, his loved "Lucky Charms", besides milk, canned macaroni ... The usual menu of the childhood of the Winchester brothers.  
Seeing that he was looking at him with sad face, Dean turned to him:  
"Did happen anything to you, Batman? ... If I took too much I'll leave something."  
"No, no ... This great. You can catch whatever you want."  
Dean smiled at him for first time.  
"Thanks, Weird dude! Sammy will be happy when he will see all what I bring and when he will know I can pay his school excursion."

"What school excursion?"  
"A school's boring thing. They will visit the Museum of Natural Sciences. But Sammy loves nerd stuff ... He is very smart. You know?"  
Sam remembered that excursion. He had begged and begged to Dean to let him go. Dean said there was no money. But finally, the last day, Dean had given him money for the school trip.  
Sam loved that visit to the Museum. He remembered it with much affection ... But now the memory of that visit turned bitterness to him, when he know how his brother did for the purpose of he can earn that money.  
"Is something wrong, Batman? You put a face like you are constipated."  
"No, just .. I was wondering if you're smart like your brother too."  
"No, I'm not. The things of the school aren't cool for me. I'll be a hunte...a mechanic like my father."  
Dean put all things in the cash desk and a sleepy employee cashed them. Sam pulled out some bills and he payment to him.

"Stay you with money that left over. Good night!"  
They left the store and Sam looked at his watch. They were wasting their time, and he had to get Dean will be in the motel with Sammy.  
"I'll take a bag. Come on! I'll go with you. These bags are heavy."  
"Thanks for all, friend. But I can alone with all ... Ayy!"  
Dean felt a tug on his hair and put his hand to his head, he turning in search of the culprit. But there was no one.  
"What happened? Why did not you let me go with you?"  
"I felt a pull in my hair." He said rubbing a spot on his head still hurt.  
"But it must have been my imagination only. No, Batman, I'm sorry but you can not come with me. My dad would kill me if he would know I give my address to a stranger. So, bye! And thanks again, for food and...whole thing. "

Sam resigned. He would follow Dean, of course.  
"Goodbye, little guy! I hope you arrive soon with your brother and all will go well. Take care!"  
Suddenly, Dean was hugged in his chest.  
"I will not forget you. Thank you, Batman!" he mused.  
The child quickly removed the hug, with his face flushed with shame and tears in his green eyes, and he suddenly run with his shopping bags.  
Sam froze a moment, he was surprised by the reaction of Dean. Shaking his head, Sam reacted, and followed in the footsteps of the boy.  
In her private rooms in the Hell, Rowena introduced a Dean's hair in a glass filled with yellow liquid.  
"Health, dear Winchesters! I go there."  
She said, raising her glass in a symbolic toast, and she drank it all in one gulp.  
The Witch leaned lying on her wide bed around it with a canopy, and she laughed again, before she fell asleep ...

To be continued ...


	9. Chapter 9

"Be quiet kitten, be quiet...!" The angel muttered. He had his nose and his hands full of scratches.  
"I'm not going to hurt you. Well,... Let me cuddle you, little creature of God."  
After that Castiel had persecuted the cat under the couch and the table, he get trap it on a corner.  
The black cat with its yellow eyes bit by bit was calmed, and it stopped of snorting. Castiel get near to the animal.  
"Good pussy, nice pussy,..."  
Finally, Cas could catch the cat without it launch a bump to him, and soon the cat began to purr in Castiel's arms.  
"Hmmm! You seem to be hungry, if your guts sound like that. You are a carnivore according your teeth indicate. I'm going to see there are in the fridge that you like eat."

The cat allowed to be taken in the arms of the angel and it is keeping its purring.  
"You have a variable and ambivalent character, Hey, little devil! And you're a female. Now that you've stopped and quiet, I can see your genitals, is clearly seen. Do you like that I stroke your tummy, where you have your nipples. You remind me to somebody ... I will call you Meg. Do you like the name? .. "  
The cat meowed, and Cas decided that its name seemed to like it.

Soon Castiel all scratched , with Meg in an arm and a dish with barbecue pizza in his other hand, come back to the bedroom where the Winchester brothers were sleeping.  
Both of them seem to sleep in relative tranquility, and Castiel thought that the things should go well in their dreams.  
He smile and put a Meg and the dish with pizza on the floor.  
"Eat this, Meg. This will like to you because is meat. Dean loves it."  
Meg smelled the pizza and she gave a little disgusting meow.

Dean was near their motel already. Fortunately, because the bags are heavy and he is really exhausted. But he can't complain. He had very lucky. He had escaped for a little of... He shuddered. Better not think about it. If that strange, that such Batman, would not appeared and would helped to him...  
Dean shook his head. He had decided that was better not think about it.  
Soon he will be with Sammy. They will dinner, and he will give the money for the excursion to Sammy. Then he could get into the bed finally. Although will better if he have a shower before go to the bed, that is a good idea.  
He need a shower. And so, he will have not fight with Sammy tomorrow in the morning for the hot water.  
He could sleep more comfortable if he will clean all traces of that had happened out of his body. Yes, he will sleep more comfortable...

Suddenly, Rowena was inside the Dean's dream. She saw the kid. He went in direction to a motel with some shopping bags in his hands.  
Her magic into the dream was limited, but she had some tricks up in her sleeve still.  
She thought that they had used the dream's root with the intention of break the loop of repetitive dreams that she had created in his mind, because she had altered the potion. So they want wake up to the small Winchester.

But she knew how to prevent it. Nobody could wake up from a dream in which one was dreaming that oneself was sleeping. Until one wakes up in the dream, one can not wake up in the reality,  
She took a long golden pin ending in a small pearl. This magic object nailed directly into the spinal cord to the victim, cause that the person fall into a deep sleep.

The other Winchester brother will wake up when the effect of the potion will finish. And he will not be to able of woke up to his brother. He will have to see how his brother will die helplessly. He will unable to do anything for avoid that happen and this will very funny to see. But she will not stay there to see it. This is a pity, but she don't want that her Fergus will suspect of her. Too, she has very much machinations to do in the Hell.  
She will direct the attention of her son towards the demon woman that they had trapped. For now, she going to accumulate evidences against the unhappy girl. So, Crowley will think that she is one of the traitors.  
Rowena could not risk to her child will suspect of her. Even though, the king of the Hell never will think that of his own mother. Poor Fergus! He is so much innocent.

Also she had brought a spell which made that she can appear with the look that she desire in the dream.  
She smiled proud of her own cleverness. She will finish with the damn Winchesters and the damned friendship of her son and the hunters.

Castiel watched the dream of Sam and Dean,... and the Meg's dream too. The cat was sleeping curled over Dean´s back.  
The angel was very worried. He was worried for what was happen in the Dean's dream, because the effect of the root of dream will not continue a long time more. Maybe they could last a half an hour approximately, and neither of the brothers showed signs of go to wake.  
He was worried for Meg, too. She didn't eat nothing of the meat pizza and he feared that her gut noises were not of hungry, If no because she was sick.

Suddenly the Meg cat began to snort. It felt the presence of the witch into of Dean's dream. She was the woman who paralyzed it and transported it here. The place where the cat had appeared confused and very frightened.  
In this moment, Dean screamed and arched his back. And Meg ran away to get under the bed.  
Castiel hurried to the side of Dean. He thought that something bad had happened.

The rest of Crowley had been to drink a half of a bottle of good whisky, and now he was felt better.  
The winchester are just problems. But he has that recognizing that he feel a bit of fondness by the boys, caused for the past last events. These feelings are consequences of the cure with human blood that Sam almost completed in him.  
It is shameful but unfortunate is true. Still the demon never would confess something like that. He is the King of the Hell, and he should not forget that.  
His mother was right to be ashamed to him.  
He thought that a bit of torture could do that he would feel more like himself. So, He went to the Hell's dungeons for he interrogate the prisoner.

One of his demons greeted to Crowley with respect and he opened the cell door for him.  
A woman was chained in the stone wall with her arms in a cross. She had her head fall down and Crowley only could see a long black hair and a pretty body.  
The King of the Hell went towards her, he had decided to rip off the truth of her tongue using any methods that could be necessary, without mercy.  
Then, the woman lifted her head and her red lips grinned him with a twisted smile. Her dark eyes shined while looked him sarcastically.  
"I'm happy to see you, Crowley. We had not seen since... Oh, yeah! Since you killed me."  
Crowley opened amazed his eyes and his mouth.  
"Meg?... You are Meg!"  
"The same Meg. The one and only... That's me."

Dean turned the corner of the parking of the motel quickly, and he collided with a shadow. He was startled and immediately he got ready for the fight or the run.  
"Young boy, look where you walk! You almost pulled me on the ground."  
The shadow only was a poor old woman. Her face was kindly, she was not more tall that him and she looked weak and fragile.  
The old woman rubbed her leg which seemed ache her. Her walking stick was on the ground.  
"I'm sorry, ma'am! I didn't see you. I found suddenly with you when I turn the corner."  
Dean apologized and he bent down to pick up the walking stick of the old woman of the ground and give it to her.  
"I am so sorry...Ayyyy!"  
"I am sure that you will be sorry for this very much."  
Dean felt a sharp pain in his back and he fell down unconscious on the ground.

To be continue...


	10. Chapter 10

Sam followed at a little distance to Dean, for he did not be seen for the child. He saw him turn a corner to come into a motel parking.  
It was the tipical winchester's motel: old, dirty, far to the city center, placed in the worst city zone,.. But, cheap and near to the road for if was necessary to exit of the city quickly.  
Sam could imagine perfectly the inside of the motel's room. It would moldy and filthy, the same that the hundreds of motel rooms where Sam had stayed along his life.  
But the Winchester's childhood had been in this way, and it don't get better neither into the dreams, so seen.  
But the really important thing was that Dean and Sammy are going to get together already. Just in time, the dream's root effect would finish in whatever moment but nothing could go bad already. Dean had arrived together Sammy, safe and sound.

When Sam turned the corner he saw Dean layed on the ground. The shopping bags were fall near to him. A Lucky Charms cereal's box poking out of one of them, it showing a absurdly jolly elf.  
Sam kneeled beside Dean and he examined him carefully. The kid not seem have any blow on his head nor other wound,... He not found signs of blood.  
Perhaps the boy only had fainted, thought Sam. He remembered the dizziness that Dean had suffered before. It would not be so strange: The hunger, the fear and the beating that he had received,...  
"Dean, Dean! Open your eyes." Sam requested to him, he giving him patting to his face. But Dean not reacted.  
So Sam decided that the most important was to take him with Sammy, surely he will react soon. It is not difficult for Sam locate the motel room which John Winchester would have chosen.  
Luckily, his father was a man of fixed rules: The room must be in the ground floor, with exit to the car park, as close to the motel gateway as be possible, and better with few windows and these must were closed. Only a few rooms of the motel had all these requirements.

So Sam picked up the bags with the purchases and he raised to Dean on his arms.  
"Come, dude. I am going to carry you with your Sammy."  
He went towards the rooms, transporting to his brother. Sam heard through some doors, for if he could heard something. Finally he decided by one room that it had all the requiriments and it had the windows and the shutters closed, too he could heard cartoons on the television.  
He knocked the door and inmediatly, some little steps come near the door quickly.  
"Dean, I'm boring to wait you and I am hungry." A little voice complained. "Password?"  
Sam was surprised to hear his own voice in his infantile version, and he was speechless.  
It is true, he recalled. Dean and he had accorded passwords to verify that they were really themselves. They made this, since that had known the shifters exist.  
Dad and Dean had hunted one when he had eight or nine years old. He tried to remember some password, but he did not get any word to come his mind.

"Sammy, open de door! Your brother is sick and I bring him home. I am...a friend."  
"What friend? We haven't friends. Why do not say me it him? And I am Sam, not Sammy."  
"Dean is unconscious. I'm a friend of Dean. I promise you that I will not do anything bad and I just want to help you. Open the door, please!"  
Sammy seemed to doubt at the other side of the door.  
"If really you were his friend, Dean would have told you the password... Dean told me that I must not open anybody if I don't hear the password."  
"But Dean was fainted before he could tell me the password. I swear it. If you will not open the door I cannot help your brother. Would you want that your older brother will be fine? It is true, isn't it Sammy?"

Sammy seemed to decide then, and he got open the latch.  
A little Sam opened carefully but he leave the safety chain. He saw to his brother immobile in the arms of a stranger and he began to cry.  
"What happened to Dean? Tell me that he is okay..." He sobbed.  
"If you remove the chain, I can lay him on the couch and he will get better soon."  
Sammy was quickly to remove the safety chain and, as soon as Sam left to Dean on the couch, he was with him, his little hands caressed the Dean's face.  
"Dean, I'm Sammy. Wake up, please!"  
Sam dipped in water a rag, and he tried to calm to the child.  
"Only he is fainted. I'm going to wet his face to get awake him so."  
Sam made this, but the boy continued without a react.  
"He don't wake up. Dean, Dee,..." Sammy was in a flood of tears.  
"Know you where the aid kit is?" Asked Sam.  
"Yes, yes. I'll bring it here."

Castiel has to know it that happen there, and he asked for forgiveness to Dean, he put his fingers on his forehead to watch his dream. Dean was dreamed that himself slept deeply. This was not good, if they wanted that he will wake up. Any angel knows it.  
So, he apologized now with Sam, and he touch his forehead to watch Sam's dream.  
In his dream, Sam tries desperately to wake up to Dean, while a small version of Sam cries inconsolably near to them.  
Castiel do not need a clock. He had internal conscious of the exact time. He known that Dean must to wake up already, or Sam will come out of his dream without he could get that the brothers will be together.

The angel was torn between he will drink the dream's root potion already, or he wait that Sam will wake up and so discuss with him the situation. While, he was observed the cat.  
Meg had come from under the bed, as if the presence that before troubled and frightened her, it was gone. She had returned to the warmth of the bed. But something in Dean's back seemed to annoy her, and she played with her paw repeatedly there.  
Cas separated fondly to Meg, and he ran his hand down the back of Dean. A very small ball could be felt in his spine. This tiny ball gave off evil power, the angel could notice it.  
Castiel grabbed it carefully with two fingers, and slowly he pulled of the small ball.  
A very long pin left out of the child's spine.  
Cas sighed with relief.  
"Thanks, Meg!"

Sam was desperate. He not know what else to do, he had tried all to wake up to him, but all had been useless.  
The little himself was crying, he clunged to his brother. And Sam neither know that more he could say to comfort him.  
Suddenly, Sammy noticed a hand stroking his hair. He raised his tearful face and he could see the green eyes of his brother looking sweetly to him.  
"Dean! You are awake..."  
"Yeah, Sammy! Calm down. You don't cry. It was nothing. Are you okey?"  
"Yes, Dean...And, are you well?"  
"Always I'm fine. I'm your big older brother, remember you?"  
"Dean,...I was so scared."

Dean got up slowly and Sam, the eldest of them, went to help him.  
"What are you doing here?" Dean asked angrily. " If you have done something to Sammy, I will kill you."  
"He has not done anything to me. He brought you here. You had fainted."  
"Faint? Me?..." Dean was indignant. "Do you think that I'm a princess of the fairy stories that you like to read? I do not faint me."  
"Yes, you fainted. Dean is a princess, he is a princeeeess,..." Sam crooned happy.  
"Bitch"  
"Jerk"  
The two brothers smiled one to other, and Dean put his arm around the shoulders of Sammy.

" We are going to dinner, Sammy. And I have a surprise for you. I have the money for your damn excursion to Geekyland."  
Sammy shouted and jumped joyfulled.  
"Thanks, Dean! It is great! ... But this excursion is not to Geekyland, It is to the Museum of Natural Sciences. And there are a lot of dinosaurs, meteorites,..."  
"I know, Sammy. You told it to me a thousand times."  
Sam looked the scene and he get emotional, but he felt that going to wake up soon.  
"Boys, I am going now!"  
The children looked to him.  
"You can stay to dinner with us. Dean, Is it right?"  
"Thanks Sammy! But I really have to go."  
"Well,...So, we see you around, Batman,...or Bruce."

Dean said goodbye to him. Sam opened the door to leave.  
"The password was: I think I've seen a cute kitty. I chosed this password." Sammy pointed.  
"A good password" Sam smiled. "Nice to meet you, Sammy! See you, Dean! Take care."  
The children nodded, and Sam went out and close the door. He heard that they bolt the door behind him and the boys' voices that continued speaking.  
"Why have you called him Batman?"  
"He was named like Batman: Bruce Wayne." Dean laughed.

"That's a lie. He cannot be called so. Hey, Dean! I need a sketchbook. We are going to draw the dinosaurs."  
"But if you will be getting scared to them, Sammy. You have scare of clowns."  
"Clowns are creepy."  
"No, they aren't."  
"I tell you that yes."  
And with the sound of the children's voices and a smile in his face, Sam woke up in his bed of the bunker.

To be continue.


	11. Chapter 11

Castiel was stroking to Meg who was purring in his arms, as reward to her for her helping to save to Dean.  
Sam smiled in his sleep, and he was slowly waking up.  
"Is everything okay, Sam?"  
Sam got up and he sat on the bed answered.  
"Yes, All is well, Cas. Now that I have seen our childhood from the side of Dean, I understand better what you want to say me before. There were very hard times."  
Sam recalled while he gritted his teeth.  
"But seeing it... I saw us together in that moments. I remember how we were one for other then, how close we were. Dean did a lot for me, he did too much. And I adored to him. He was my hero, my father and my mother,... He was all for me."  
"And you was all for Dean, too."

"Yes, I suppose so." Said Sam looked to Castiel, then he saw a ball of black hair on his arms.  
"Demons! What the hell is that?"  
" This? This is not a demon, Sam. It does not release any malignancy. It is a Felis Silvestris Catus, more exactly a female cat about two years old. The age of Dean approximately, so as each year of life of a cat equals to seven human years of life."  
"Other teenager! Please, it is too...!"  
"Cats tend to grow more rapidly that humans. In fact, she began her zeal nine months ago. But I have something important to show you. Look!"  
Castiel put to sight of Sam the long needle that he had taken off from Dean's back.

"I found it nailed into the backbone of Dean. I think that it prevented him from being able to wake."  
"And, how did it get there? I thought that you was watching around, Cas. Now I understand why in the dream Dean was unconscious and I could not wake him."  
"I don't think anyone sticks it to him here in the bunker, really. So I think just moving here to the poor Meg, possibly with the intention it could distracted to me and get Dean's hairs. But it was in the dream where it was nailed to him." "Meg? Meg! Did you call it Meg?"  
"Yes. Don't you think that she looking as her?"  
Sam opened his mouth but he could not answer.

Dean slowly opened his eyes, as if he was come out of a very deep sleep, as if he had been anesthetized. He blinked, trying his vision clear.  
He did not could remembered nothing of his dream, but he did not feel that it had been a bad dream, ...Unlike, the feeling was comforting.  
He wondered how long he had slept and how old he were now.  
At that time, two faces stood close in front of him. Dean tried to identify them on middle of his confusion.  
"He is wake up, Sam! He is opening his eyes!"  
"Dean! How are you? Are you okay?... Why you drank the potion?"  
Dean sneezed.  
"Achoo! I'm fine, but a bit cold, I think. So,... I drank it because... Didn't was it that you wanted Sammy?"

"No, I wanted not it... Well, the true is that I wanted it, but I was wrong. I'm sorry, Dean."  
"It's not your fault, Sam. I decided to take it. It was foolish to think that I could recover the lost time. The past cannot be deleted."  
Dean take his hand to his head which still he felt heavy.  
"At least, I had not recovered the fucking Mark of Cain, had I?"  
"No Dean. You have not recovered the Mark."  
"It is good. Well, I have to do a pee. I going to the bathroom."  
Dean got up from the bed carefully because he did not feel very stable yet.  
"Also, in the guidelines of the damn potion was written that I had to vomit upon awakening."

"Wait Dean..."  
"I'm a big boy, Sammy... I can go alone."  
Dean interrupted him and he closed the bathroom door.  
Sam and Castiel looked at each other without what to do.  
Dean did his needs and how he did not feel like vomiting , he washed his hands and his face, then he dried himself with a towel. Dean looked himself in the mirror.  
"Ahh! What the fuck! I'm the same as before! Even I have more pimples... Damn! That shit did not has worked."  
He screamed while he opened the bathroom door.  
"Sammy, Cas,..What the hell happened?"

The three friends were sitting on the couch.  
Dean was drinking a glass of chocolate milk and eating a ham and cheese sandwich.  
Sam would not let him eat anything more because he feared that Dean become sick ahter the child had taken the poisoned drink and vomited too much. But Dean felt empty his stomach. Therefore he was thought whether to take the piece of pizza that still was in a dish on the floor. Which the cat was ignoring with the chagrin of Castiel.

Castiel and Sam had told to Dean all what happened while he slept. But Sam had not told him what was happened in the dream, and Dean also seemed to afraid to talk about that.  
"So Meg located the cursed object and you could wake up."  
Cas explained.  
"Only you would be able to name Meg to the poor animal."  
Dean sighed.  
"Then, someone spies what we do, knows where the bunker is and can get into it. And also can enter on our dreams. It's fucking wonderful!"  
"Language Dean!" Sam scolded.  
"Yes, it's so. The principal suspect is Crowley. Although this time he really seemed to want help us. And he was very concerned about his enemies in the Hell. In fact,... I promised him to help with that, as change of he gave us the dream's root."

"Really, Sam? Have you made a deal with the King of Hell?"  
Dean was angry.  
"Well, but I don't sold my soul!"  
"Achoo! Sure that you would done it if Crowley was asked it. Bitch!"  
"Jerk!"  
"Meow!" The kitten looked indignant. Castiel take up her in his arms with love.  
"I think that she is sensitive to insults."  
"And I'm sensitive to her hair"  
Dean lamented.  
"I keep sneezing all time. Damn animal!"  
Castiel covered the Meg's ears and shook sadly.  
"It's not her fault. You don't need to insult her."  
"Okeeey!"

"I think that our primary suspect is the enemy of Crowley, whoever be, someone intended to attack him through us."  
"The list of the Crowley's enemies have to be very long. So we have work to do. First at all, his enemy have to be someone close to the court so could access to the potion. Also, that one have to be powerful and expert about spells... That reduces the search." Sam reasoned.  
Castiel looked the dish where had been the piece of pizza for Meg and that now was empty. The cat had not moved off his legs where she seemed very at ease.  
"Dean, Are you eating Meg's food?"  
The boy could not deny it because his mouth was full.

"What happen? He didn't eat it."  
"I'm going to look for something else that give her to eating. Her stomach continue roaring."  
"Try with milk, a bit of ham or a tuna can." Sam advised him.  
"I will buy pet food when I will go for supplies to the town."  
"That means that he stay here." Dean sighed.  
"Well, I suppose that I owe my life to him, in a way. Please, Sam. You will purchase antihistamines also."  
"The cat is she, no he."  
Castiel clarified with the cat in his arms while he was going to the kitchen.  
"Excuse me, Miss Meg!" shouted Dean.  
Sam and Dean were alone and an awkward silence stands between them.  
"So,... you came into my dream. What you could see?"  
"No so much, really... Do you remember anything?"

Dean made an effort to remember his dream.  
"With Batman?... I think.  
Sam chuckled.  
"Yes, That was... a very absurd dream."  
"I suppose so, I dreamed that Batman saved me and he take me with you." Dean laughed. "And that's impossible."  
"Why Batman is fictional character?"  
"No, because I'm Batman."  
"Dean, I think that possibly I am Batman."  
"I don't agree! As much you get to be Robin."  
"Jerk!"  
"Bitch!"  
The two brothers stared into their eyes one at other.

"Know you, Dean? I'm glad that you are with me here. The age that you are is not important for me."  
"I don't want to be a burden for you."  
"You never will be it. You are my brother and, that you would be older or younger, not change that. Was I a burden for you?"  
"Sammy, you was the only good thing in all my fucking childhood. I never saw as a burden the care of you."  
"Well I'm happy to take care of you now."  
The brothers hugged a time, and then they looked uncomfortable, but both had watery eyes. Dean simulated.  
"Damn allergy!"  
"You know, I now can command you and tease about you, like you did to me...It is a unique opportunity." Sam scoffed.  
"Let me Sammy! You don't be like so. I never did that."  
"Oh, yes! Yes, you did it."  
"I didn't it."

In the kitchen, the Sam's phone rang.  
"Moose?"  
"Hello Crowley! I'm Castiel."  
"Plumed, I have to Meg in the Hell."  
"That's impossible! I'm watching her right now here. She is drinking her saucer of milk."  
"What? I just saw to Meg on her cell!"  
And, Why you have her on a cell?"  
"How because I...? Explain to me of who the hell are you talking about!"  
"I talk about my kitten Meg. I have adopted her."  
Crowley ran his hand over his face, desperate. The angel could break his nerves.  
"I don't speak about your pet Meg, asshole angel!" He yelled into the phone.  
Meg pricked up her ears when she heard her name and she meowed.

The End.


End file.
